


End of the World

by bioluminescentLesbian



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioluminescentLesbian/pseuds/bioluminescentLesbian
Summary: Tagora Gorjek shouldn’t have survived the apocalypse. Now that he has he should really come up with a game plan.





	End of the World

People like him weren’t supposed to survive the zombie apocalypse; all of the classics depicted a strong, average sized guy surviving undead hordes with his trusty weapon at his side, not _him_. He was scrawny, no sense of fighting within him and definitely unable to use any sort of weapon against something that resembled anything alive. Somehow, the classic heroes were now zombies and Tagora Gorjek survived the past month with these flesh consuming bastards.

His current state wasn’t the best either; blind in one eye, and on the edge of starving wasn’t the best condition to escape the undead. His chances of survival are low and only decrease exponentially when the sun sets. Too bad they’re plummeting as the sun dips into the sky as it paints the sky orange and red and not many places to take refuge until sunrise. Tagora quietly groans as he reaches a building as the last rays of light washed over the earth around him. He glances inside and observes what seemed to be a former comic store, noting no sign of life within the store. Good enough.

Tagora walks in the shop more casually than he should have. A loud bell rang overhead as the door swung open. He stops dead in his tracks as his vision connects with something hunched over in the middle of a corpse in the aisle ahead of him. The door slowly shut behind him, causing the creature to slowly look at Tagora. Its dead eyes shifted from the current snack and onto the much livelier one at the door before slowly staggering to its knees as it let out a guttural noise as it began shuffling quickly. 

Tagora felt himself freeze, only being able to scan the blood spewing out of its mouth onto its clothes as it moved faster towards him. Tagora shut his eyes tightly and almost welcomed his demise. A loud grunt does make him open his good eye back up, realizing that the undead bastard stalled before falling onto its face. The first thing he notices afterwards was a short sword sticking out of its neck; the second thing was a rail thin figure standing right behind it, staring at the young adult. Tagora gulped, realizing he wasn’t so alone at the moment.


End file.
